Santa Skirt
Santa Outfit and Santa Hat (female).png|Santa Skirt in EBF4 EBF5 Santa Skirt and Holly Hairpin.png|''EBF5'' version. The Santa Skirt, known as the Santa Outfit in EBF4 (not to be confused with its male counterpart with identical name), is a female armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Holly Hairpin in EBF5 and the Santa Hat in EBF4, female version of which appears only in EBF4. Description In EBF4, the Santa Outfit is a red outfit with white fur trimming on the jacket, sleeves, and dress, with detached sleeves, dark red leggings, red boots with gold buckles, and a low-cut top. The leggings and boots are identical to the ones worn with Natalie's default Red Dress. In EBF5, the Santa Skirt is a brighter shade of red and has green accents on the sleeves and skirt. The leggings and boots are now black while the boots have silver buckles, changed to match the new appearance of the Red Dress. Anna's breasts are now fully covered by the top, unlike in the previous game, but Natalie's breasts are still visible. If cleavage is disabled, Natalie will wear a green scarf that covers her breasts (the same one that she will wear with the Cactus Dress but in a darker color). If Natalie wears the Red Ribbon with the Santa Skirt and cleavage is enabled, she will be wearing red and green ribbons across her breasts instead of a top, similar to a Christmas present, while if cleavage is disabled the outfit will remain the same. In EBF4 the Santa Outfit provides a good boost to and , with and boosts added at higher levels; unlike the male version, it doesn't boost nor have penalties. It also provides resistance to and , up to an immunity from the latter, in addition to casting Snow randomly between turns, dealing light Ice damage to everyone on the battlefield with a chance to Freeze the targets — as such, it may be harmful unless all players are immune to the status. In EBF5 the Santa Skirt gives a good boost to , and , as well as slightly boosting and . It resists , , , and , and at max level provides immunity to the four status effects. It also randomly casts Candy Canes between turns, which deals some physical non-elemental damage. It can only be accessed using the Santa Skirt and the Holly Hairpin, the latter of which uses a weaker variant of the spell. The Santa Outfit can be purchased for 3000 gold in any equipment shop if your computer's calendar is set to December. |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 5% |lvl5MP = 10% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 35% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 35% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Freeze |res2num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 8 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item32 = Liquid Ice |item32number = 1 |item33 = Wool |item33number = 3 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 4 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 2 |item51 = Satin |item51number = 8 |item52 = Liquid Ice |item52number = 3 |item53 = Solid Water |item53number = 3}} Found in the Warp Zone, it is part of the reward of Sally's quest. * Level 3: Randomly casts Candy Canes between turns. |lvl2HP = 5%0% |lvl3HP = 5%0% |lvl4HP = 10%0% |lvl5HP = 10%0% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl2MAG = 5%0% |lvl3MAG = 10%0% |lvl4MAG = 15%0% |lvl5MAG = 20%0% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Chill+Freeze |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Wet+Dry |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillPower = 110/5 |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 2 |item22 = Wool |item22number = 1 |item31 = Snowball |item31number = 8 |item32 = Wool |item32number = 4 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 2 |item42 = Leather |item42number = 8 |item51 = Lecko Brick |item51number = 1 |item52 = Satin |item52number = 2 |note = }} Trivia *In EBF5, while both the Santa Skirt and the Holly Hairpin's descriptions say they randomly summon "Candy Canes", they actually summon 2 slightly different spells (with different animations). The Holly Hairpin's version of Candy Canes is weaker and hits less times than the Santa Skirt version. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna